


Peixes Go To The Mall

by f3f3ri



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: )(IC - Freeform, Feferi - Freeform, Fluff, HIC - Freeform, Mall Trip, Meenah - Freeform, Other, The Condesce - Freeform, mall, peixes family bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f3f3ri/pseuds/f3f3ri
Summary: they go to the mall 38D
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Peixes Go To The Mall

“Cmon, we gon go out toray.”

Condesce flipped her hair, the overabundant bangles and rings on her arms and freshly manicured fingers alike making musical sounds as they clicked against each other from her motions.

“Huh?” Meenah looks up from the homework that she was doing and sets her pencil down, setting her cheek in her palm, bored expression on her face, “And go where?”

Meenah flinched and rolled her eyes as Condesce leaned forward and flicked her forehead with hot pink acrylic nails, “It’s a surprise, baby. Sometimes, questions do not need to be asked. And stop rolling your eyes before I give you something to roll your eyes at.”

Condesce pulls out her phone, “Go call your sister or something. What the hell is she doing in her room anyway?” 

Meenah shrugged and picked her pencil back up, doodling on the side of her worksheet, “Why do you expect me to know?”

“Don’t talk to me like that before I smack you upside yo head. Go call your sister like I said.”

Meenah reluctantly stands up and mumbles something under her breath.

cuttlefishCuller [CC] has started pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC] at [3:45 PM]

CC: )(ello, Terezi! Glub Glub! 38D  
GC: OH  
GC: H1 F3F3R1 >:]  
CC: I )(ave a question.  
GC: >:?

“Feferi, we’re going somewhere. Put on ya shoes and stuff. Hurry up.” Meenah closes the door behind her as fast as she opened it.

CC: O)(...never mind, I suppose!  
CC: I kinda forgot w)(at I was going to ask anyray....  
CC: If I remember, I’ll tell you!  
GC: 4LR1GHT TH3N  
CC: Glub Glub! 38D

cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC] at [3:50 PM]

Feferi slid from her desk and put on her pink Converse hi-tops, lacing them and bouncing out of her room.

As she walks down the steps, she notices Meenah standing impatiently by the door, arms crossed, her shoe creating a steady rhythm as it tapped against the hardwood floor.

Condesce was typing something out on her phone, her shoes already on and her keys in her hand.

She looks up, an eyebrow raised, “Y’all ready to go?”

Feferi walks up next to Meenah, her hands folded behind her back, “Yep!”

“Alright. Let’s go then.”  
“Go where?” Meenah questions again. And is promptly ignored by Condesce as she gets the girls out of the house and locks the door behind them.

She unlocks the door and Meenah rides in the passenger, while Feferi sits in the back.  
Condesce puts the keys in the ignition and puts on the AC.  
“It’s hot as shell. Can’t stand these damn Spring months.”

She reverses our of the driveway and drives down the street, and out into the main road.

“We going to the mall, by the way.”

Feferi smiles happily from the back, as Meenah turns away, a ghost of a smile on her face.

As Meenah stares out of the window of the black car, her phone vibrates in her pocket. She pulls out her phone, realizing Aranea is texting her.

AG: Hello ::::::::)  
CC: heyy 38D  
CC: how you doin  
AG: Pretty good, still considering that I have a little 8it of homework left.  
CC: oh shit  
CC: forgot about that  
CC: my momma took us to da mall so im probably gon have to do that shit later  
AG: Don’t do it too late.  
AG: You were reprimanded yesterday by the teacher for sleeping in class.  
CC: beech  
CC: don’t you think i know that it literally happened to me  
AG: Excuse you?  
AG: Don’t call me a bitch.

Meenah laughs silently to herself, Condesce looking at her and paying attention back to the road.

CC: lmao  
CC: u cute as shell when you mad  
AG: ::::::::|  
CC: for reel  
CC: its funny as shell  
AG: Whatever.

A slow blush spreads out across Aranea’s face.

CC: 38D

Meenah smiles and turns her phone off, putting it back in her pocket and looking out into the road once again.  
“What you smiling ‘bout?”  
Meenah rolls her eyes, still smiling,  
“Nothing. Just my girlfriend. She so cute. For reel.”

\--  
“So where y’all wanna go first?”

“How you gon drag us to the mall and then not have a plan on where we gon go?” Meenah flips a braid behind her back and crosses her arms once again, “We should go to Zumiez though.”

“Lets go to Claire’s!” Feferi suggests, pointing in the direction of the fluorescent store adorned with pink and other miscellaneous pieces.

“Let’s go to Claire’s first, y’all.” Condy heads in the direction of the store as Meenah and Feferi follow along, Feferi almost skipping as she walked.

—-

Some minutes later, and they were leaving the store, Feferi having 3 bags and laughing excitedly.

“GLUB!! Yay!! I cant wait to use all of this stuff at home. I’m so excited!” 

Condy smiled and flipped her hair once again, popping some bubble gum that she got from Gog knows where.  
“You said sum about Zumiez? Where is that at?” Condy brushed some stray bangs out of Meenah’s face.

“It’s two floors up. We can take the elevator or escalator.”

“Let’s take the elevator.” Feferi is already heading to the clear machine and Condy shrugs, following her.  
Of course, Meenah follows along too. Do you think she was gonna stand there or something?? 

——

“That was fun as shell. We should totally do this again sometime, y’all.”

Feferi had her Claire’s bag, Meenah had her Zumiez bag, and Condy had some bag from Victoria’s Secret.

Meenah was smiling as she looked though the contents of the bag, “Thank you!! This shit cool as shell.”  
Condy smirked and admired her nails, “You know how it is, baby.”

“Thank you, momma!!” Feferi calls from the backseat.  
Condy puts her keys in the ignition for the 4th time that day and put the car in reverse.  
“Alright....now lets go home or something like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> omg yass I spent a few days on this tbh!? the ending is kinda rushed cause i didn’t really know what to put but im glad i even finished it anyway!!  
> im pretty sure i missed some fish puns here and there, so you can always correct me on that!!  
> if you read the whole thing, thank u!! 38D my writing is obviously not the best but im trying....for reel  
> thank you again!! <3


End file.
